Better Than Revenge
by rsrdiall
Summary: [AU/Future] After Kyouko Mogami catches her boyfriend Shou Fuwa cheating she's left to deal with the fallout days before her best friend's wedding. She's angry for looking like a fool and vows to get even. Before she can, in an interesting twist of fate she spends a night with Kuon Hizuri. When the unexpected happens Kyouko discovers something far better than revenge.


**Lemon**. It's quick and in the third scene.

* * *

"The number you have dialed is either unavailable or unable to receive messages at this time. Please try your call again later."

"Why won't he answer?" Kyouko asked herself and frowned.

A horn blared behind her. She pushed the bluetooth button on her steering wheel, looked ahead and sighed. Even at two p.m the traffic in downtown Tokyo was already terrible. She still had another appointment to make by five p.m. at Akatoki. With her call finished, she turned up the radio again.

"That's right ladies. Shou Fuwa was spotted with an underage woman leaving the Palace Hotel early this morning. This comes just days before he's set to embark on his three leg eighty stop Prisoner World Tour. We'll report more information as it becomes available.

Kyouko dialed again. A minute later she pounded the button again in disgust.

"I can't reach him or that useless publicist of his. I have to get to a TV."

No sooner did Kyouko start to get off of the road when she heard the woman speak up.

"Hang on. New info's come in. We've just learned who the woman was. Her name is Nadia Benkova the famous Russian model. While she's definitely not underage she _is_ very much engaged to famous actor and model Nick Williamson."

"That should be interesting," the other woman chimed in. "It's not surprising. We found it weird someone as famous as Fuwa wouldn't be with anyone."

Kyouko quickly pulled over and looked for a restaurant. "You guys don't know what you're saying."

"If only we could find dirt like that on Kuon Hizuri."

"There there Tameko. I know you were so excited when Ren Tsuruga made that big reveal. Maybe one day."

"I thought it was sweet. He said he had his friend's approval and everything. And then his father..."

"We all saw the press conference, Tameko. We remember."

"I didn't." Kyouko jammed the button on the radio to turn it off. In fact she made it a point to see as little of Kuon Hizuri as possible. With her bag on her shoulders she walked into the Tokyo Pastry Shop. Not a restaurant but this would have to do. She ordered a raspberry mille crepe with green tea and smiled for the first time all day when she saw the WiFi sticker. She holed up in the corner and tried to tune out the conversation at the next table.

"Hurry up and eat. Hizuri's filming downtown today. If we get to the Shinjuku Higashi on time we can go see him."

"The Higashi's right up the street from here," Kyouko said to herself and shook her head. Seeing him was the last thing she needed on a day like today. She could just imagine how Shou would take that bit of news.

The women on the radio were wrong. He did have a girlfriend. Shou just wanted to keep Kyouko out of the spotlight. He'd told her people would always follow him around and he didn't want that for her. He wanted to keep her all to himself. Kyouko smiled and opened up her computer.

The women at the table got up and hurried off. "Just think Michiko. In half an hour we're going to see _the_ Kuon Hizuri while he's live on set."

"It's going to be _so_ exciting. I can hardly wait!"

Kyouko rolled her eyes and took a sip of green tea. Never mind that he was the rival of her musician boyfriend. She had to get this latest fire put out. The only reason he'd been spotted at the hotel with another woman was because she was helping him with his short PV's for the tour. She frowned when she remembered why she was in this pastry shop in the first place. "Back to work."

She quickly pulled out her laptop and got busy typing out a quick press release. By the time the waiter brought over her crepe Kyouko had it uploaded to his website. She pulled out her phone and dialed again.

No response.

Kyouko looked at the picture of Shou on her phone. She'd always been the go-between with him and his publicist since he couldn't stand the woman. After numerous attempts to reach her with still no response Kyouko could understand. Lately she'd been acting as his impromptu publicist. As an administrator on his website it was definitely a conflict of interest.

Not like it mattered much anymore. He was so busy preparing for his tour she barely saw him anymore. Kanae's wedding was five days away. They'd attend together and the next day he'd be off on a six month world tour spanning five of the seven continents.

"This is delicious." She took another bite.

She finished up her crepe and watched the bustle of the people outside. Kyouko's thoughts went to the woman at Akatoki she'd be working with, Mimori Nanokura. Even though she was only twenty she had already more than one stint in rehab. Her manager and the president of the agency wanted to change her site as a campaign to improve her image.

Kyouko still couldn't get the last time they met out of her head. At the time the woman had her sights set on Shou. Who knows she probably still did. At least the gossip was good for something. Kyouko had just dumped her trash and dialed Shou's number again. She groaned when the message played again. She had just put her bag over her shoulder when her phone went off. She immediately answered.

"Kyouko?"

"Oh finally! Thanks for returning my call, Shouko. I've been trying to reach Shou. Have you heard from him?" Kyouko walked toward the entrance of the store.

"I've been trying to reach him for the past four hours. He has an appearance on the late show."

"When does he need to be there?"

"Well the show starts at one a.m. so eleven?"

Kyouko withheld a sigh. Not just because she hadn't heard from him but another late night meant she wouldn't see him again tonight.

"Oh by the way, did you—?"

"Yes, I've walked back the recent rumor." Kyouko checked her watch. "I already uploaded the press release to his website."

"Thank you." Shouko said breathing audibly on the other end. "I swear sometimes I want to apply for hazard pay just to do my normal duties. By the way you'll be happy to know we've got a meeting scheduled with Mr. Akatoki tomorrow to talk about getting a new publicist."

"That's great news!" Kyouko said. The call waiting tone sounded in her ear. "I'll let you get back to it."

"Talk to you later, Kyouko."

"Hello?"

"There you are!"

Her face fell. "Hello, _Mom_."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kyouko? You never listen. This is why I've been saying you have to marry them while you have the chance."

Kyouko picked up her things and groaned. Her mother always kept up on the latest gossip so she shouldn't be surprised. "Mother, I've already gone over this with you. He's not ready to get married. She's working with him in his video."

"You're being stupid! It didn't look that way to me. Talk to him. At the very least he should use a better cover story than..."

Kyouko checked her bag and went to the door. "I don't want to do this with you. I'm...Hang on."

"Don't hang up!"

"I'm still here. I'm just _not_ going to have this conversation with you out in public. Let me get to the car."

**~o00o~**

Kuon Hizuri pulled his black hat down lower over his shades. He wanted to blend in for once. Most of the time, his stature made that difficult. Luckily working downtown meant there were so many tourists no one gave him a second glance. The dark hair color he continued to wear probably helped with that too. Being on set had been difficult this morning. He checked his phone. No text messages from Yashiro. Not yet anyway. He knew they would arrive at some point.

In this drama he played the father of a son who was confined to a wheelchair. Seeing the boy was a painful reminder of his good friend. His father and Lory had decided revealing his identity would be a good step to help him deal with it. That and his mom was making herself sick with worry and guilt. Kuon didn't need his mother's demise hanging over his head.

Kuon had to admit overall it appeared to be a good idea. He had more good days than bad ones now. With that said, there would probably always be something that would trigger reminders of that early morning. Kuon sighed and browsed the shops he passed by. His stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten anything since nine p.m the night before.

"I better stop and get something." He scanned the area and frowned. The restaurants he saw were across the street. He kept walking and saw a sign hanging from a window. The Tokyo Pastry Shop. He frowned. _Hopefully they have something more savory than sweet._

He had just approached the door when it flew open and a young woman walked smack into him. Her phone went flying. She held onto her bag but most of the items, including a coin pouch, flew out of her bag. The contents of the pouch flew open and scattered. Luckily for her most of them were up against the building and not the people who kept walking past. He grabbed some money and a hair clip when he saw it. Kuon looked over but she was still going to her phone. He lifted up his glasses and saw a blue stone.

_It couldn't be. Could it?_ It's definitely the right shape and size. He turned to see her running over to him.

"I'm so sorry!" She said before she put the phone to her ear and frowned. "Mom, I have to call you back."

He held up the stone. "Is this yours?"

"Oh my goodness!" She placed a hand on her chest. "I was so worried about dropping my laptop I didn't pay attention to anything else. Thanks so much! You saved Corn." She quickly put the stone back in the pouch and squeezed it in her hand.

_Corn?_ Kuon considered questioning her further but she was already busy picking up the spilled coins. He bent down to help her. When they were done she pulled her bag over her shoulder and pulled his arm.

"Here let me buy you lunch to thank you."

Kuon stopped. "That's really not necessary. I'm sure you need to go and I'm not really hungry."

"Nonsense. Weren't you on your way in? " She pulled open the door to the shop and motioned for him to follow her. "Their portions are small and what I've had was pretty good. I'm sorry I can't stay with you. But please let me do something. That stone is very important to me and I really want to show my gratitude. Just look on the menu and find something you want."

Kuon watched her walk to the counter; his head was still filled with questions while he looked but he didn't want to scare off a complete stranger.

"My name's Kyouko by the way," she said when she got back over. "Find anything good?"

"I'll have some soup." She smiled at him and took the menu. While she went back to the counter he found a table, took off his shades and pulled his cap down a little lower.

"Here you are?" She was back with a drink.

"You didn't really have to—"

"It's okay. I want to. They'll be right over with your meal. Thank you again." She smiled at him. "By the way I didn't catch your name. I'd like to at least know who helped me."

Kuon thought fast just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Must be Yashiro. He hated to lie to the woman but the whole point was to conceal who he was. "Just call me Yuu."

"Thanks, Yuu. It's a big city but maybe I'll see you around." She waved and was out of the shop in seconds. She went to her car. He watched for a few moments while she waved her hands animatedly in the air with her phone back to her ear.

"Sir, here's your soup."

"Thank you." He went to pull out some money.

"If that's for the tip the young woman already took care of it."

"Take it anyway." Kuon nodded while the man smiled and walked away. He looked outside again but she was gone. While he ate his soup he thought about how much the girl he met so long ago had changed. "Maybe I can find her and send her something." He ate a spoonful of the soup. "Not bad."

**~o00o~**

Shou laced his fingers together behind his head and lie back against the mountain of beige and black pillows.

"It's always good to see a girl who can do more with her mouth than talk."

She wiped her mouth, smiled and crawled back up his torso. "I try." She moved to kiss him but he shook his head.

"You know my rule."

"How could I forget," she said sarcastically. "Now that I got you off, how 'bout we—"

She laughed when he suddenly flipped her onto her back.

"You better." She spread her legs.

"You're already so wet. Just from sucking my cock. The least I can do is return the favor." Then he entered her in one long thrust. He held her hands over her head and kissed her neck before he moved down to a breast.

"Bite me!" she cried out.

He bit down on the fleshy part of her breast and continued his rhythm. She drew him in deeper. Shou grabbed the other one and squeezed. "You like that, Nadia?"

"Yes!" she cried. "Don't stop!"

He laughed, rotated his hips and slowed down. Nadia moved up to meet him. "Shou, don't be a tease. Fuck me dammit."

He picked up speed and she groaned underneath him. She dug her nails into his back while he ran his hands along the curve of her hips. Sweat broke out on his skin as he felt the hot, wet friction that continued to close in around him. He felt her get even tighter around him. Shou moved again until he felt the head of his cock press up against the spot he knew would make her crazy.

Sure enough seconds later she cried out his name again and he pounded into her harder. Faster. He felt the familiar tightening in his balls then felt the jolt in his lower back and tried to slow down. He loved how out of control she got with him. Much better than...Never mind her. He grabbed a bouncing breast again and felt her again.

"Oh God! Shou I'm..."

He kept moving once her orgasm hit her. The familiar constricting around him made him come minutes later. He collapsed on top of her. "I think we better open a window," Nadia said and then looked at him. "When does she get back?"

"I have no clue. Don't worry it won't be anytime soon. I have a show I need to be at tonight at eleven. We have the rest of the day." He looked down. "Nadia?"

She was already asleep. He rolled off of her. Sounds like a plan.

**~o00o~**

The doors of Akatoki Studios slid open and Kyouko walked inside. She checked her case one last time to make sure she had the necessary files. With a final pull on her dark purple Tahari skirt suit her black heels clicked while she made her way over to the reception desk.

"I'm Kyouko Mogami. I have an appointment at five p.m."

"Ah yes. You'll be at the conference room on the top floor. Someone will be down in a few moments to escort you up. Would you like something to drink?"

Kyouko shook her head. With her luck she'd probably spill it all over everything just to start the meeting off on the right note. Ten minutes later an older man in a black suit came to greet her with a bow. "Good evening. I'll be escorting you up to Mr. Akatoki's private conference room."

Kyouko stood up and bowed. "Thank you Mr. Isihara."

Kyouko was the first one to arrive. She placed her case down and opened up her laptop. Once she had the page open she stood up and walked over to the wall of windows and watched the city move below her. She wondered if Corn was out there somewhere as she always did and then thought of the person who helped her. Kyouko didn't want to make it a habit of running into tall men and buying lunch for them. Still he seemed nice enough.

The door opened and a man and woman walked in. "Good evening," Kyouko greeted them with a bow and a smile.

"Good evening. I'm Hideo Nanokura and this is my wife Yuriko." They both smiled at her before they took a couple of seats in the middle of the large, rectangular table.

Half an hour later everyone had arrived. Well everyone except for Mimori and her manager. Kyouko checked the clock. It was already going on ten minutes late. Fifteen minutes later Mimori arrived.

"I don't know why I have to be here," Mimori huffed and slumped down in her seat. She pulled out her cell phone and immediately started sending text messages.

"Surely that can wait." Hideo reached for the phone but Mimori moved it out of his grasp.

"Don't touch it! You know not to get between me and my phone, Dad." She rolled her eyes.

"Why bother?" Kyouko looked up in surprise at Yuriko and frowned.

She could appreciate Mimori being annoying. She could also understand what it felt like not to be good enough to meet the approval of her mother. The meeting finally began forty minutes past its scheduled time. Kyouko started off by passing her papers around. "I'm very familiar with the entertainment industry. I've cleaned up messes before and can cater the website for whatever message you want to send."

"Hey!" Mimori cried out in an indignant tone. "I'm not a mess!"

"I didn't mean—" Kyouko began.

"Certainly not!" Yuriko chimed in. "At least those can be cleaned up."

"Not now, Yuriko," Hideo admonished.

"Our daughter just left rehab. What do you want me to say. It's just..."

Mimori slumped down in her seat.

"Go on," Mr. Akatoki spoke up.

Kyouko looked up and regained her focus. "Right. So just tell me what you want to get out there and I can do it. I wanted to hear your ideas."

"Well I was thinking we should go for the redemption story," her manager spoke up.

"It's a website, not a movie." Kyouko looked at the man who made the outburst. "Oh I'm Nao Tanaka, head of the acting department here at Akatoki."

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments. The incessant tapping from Mimori on her phone was the only thing heard. Kyouko cleared her throat. "Okay well I was thinking we could start with a couple of small PSA's. We would have one right on the site where Mimori would talk about why it's not a good idea to go driving under the influence. We could even talk about the dangers of binge drinking."

"That's excellent," her manager said with a smile.

"You shouldn't waste this poor woman's time. We all know she'll be back at it again. Most likely by tonight."

"Mother! That's not true!" Mimori countered.

"Oh really? Then let's see what's in that phone of yours. We're talking about the future of your career and you can't even be bothered to put that stupid phone down for half an hour!"

Mimori shoved her phone back in her purse. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I can't do this." Yuuri stood up and walked out.

"Yuuri!" Hideo stood up. "I'm so sorry about this. I'll go talk to her." He followed after his wife.

"Don't bother. It won't make a difference," Mimori spoke up." Her manager walked over to her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. Kyouko looked around the room in disbelief.

Finally Mr. Akatoki stood up. "How about we scrap the idea of a meeting?

"Little late for that now," Tanaka said in a low voice only Kyouko heard.

Thank you for your time, Miss Mogami. Mr. Tanaka and Mrs. Koyama can give you their cards. If you need anymore information you can contact them. Proceed with the site as you see fit. I'll talk to you in three weeks to see how things are progressing." He stood. Kyouko immediately bowed.

Kyouko walked over to the woman. "I'm sorry. When I was talking earlier I didn't mean you were a mess. I was just referring to _what_ you'd done, not..."

"It doesn't matter," the young woman bit back quickly." She got her phone out and stood up. "I'm going."

"Mimori, we still need to talk about that CV..." Tanaka started.

"Later." Mimori and her manager were gone with everyone else.

Kyouko looked at the man who shrugged and left as well. Alone again, Kyouko collapsed into the chair. "That went well. Another eventful day in the life of a graphic designer." She felt a headache coming on. After a few minutes of staring at the Tokyo skyline she packed up her things and headed out. She checked her watch. Even with the late start it was barely six p.m. She looked down on her phone to see a multimedia message from Kanae.

Kyouko wasn't in the mood to look at it. She got in her car and headed to the condo she shared with Shou. Once she was parked she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. A nice relaxing evening would be nice. Starting with a bath. She wished she could share it with Shou but couldn't complain. It wasn't his fault he was busy. She decided to check her messages. None from him.

She looked at the video and saw it was footage from the gossip channel. Kyouko didn't recognize the woman. She realized she hadn't even bothered to look up this Nadia Benkova. She went online and finally saw clear pictures. Kyouko quickly closed the phone. The woman was beautiful. Long blonde hair, clear blue eyes and tall. Kyouko definitely didn't compare. On a scale of one to ten Nadia was an eleven while Kyouko was a two, three at best.

Kyouko pondered over what her mother said earlier. _The least he could do was come up with a better cover story_. Kyouko shook her head. No way. This was the man she had dreamed of being with ever since he'd asked her to come to Tokyo with him all those years ago. When she said her mom had to come along he hadn't objected in the slightest. As a result, Kyouko did everything for him. No way would he repay her by...

But then why was he hardly ever in public with her? The few times they were together she had to keep her distance. If he was cheating she would definitely know. She knew the signs. He wasn't like that at all. Kyouko got out of the car and went inside.

"Good evening, Miss Mogami." Mr. Furutani greeted her.

Kyouko looked at the time. Nearly seven. "Just starting?" she asked. He nodded. "Don't forget to call me if you need anything to eat."

"I'll remember," he answered with a smile.

She got on the elevator and pressed the button for for the fourteenth floor. Kyouko leaned back; the cool metal was a welcome relief. Once she got to her door she turned the key in the lock and opened the door. She was surprised to see the lights were on once she got inside. Kyouko slid her shoes off and heard footsteps. Her headache was instantly forgotten.

"Shou!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

I was going to go for a rom-com sort of thing but after reading and seeing one I shook my head. The guy's a pussy who embarrasses himself going after an annoying woman who doesn't deserve him. Or the woman compromises everything because she suddenly doesn't want to be alone, puts her life on hold and goes chasing after the guy like some lost puppy. At least from what I saw.

I'll do my best to take the parts from good rom-coms and inject humor (and fluff) while the main characters remain strong and supportive toward one another. I've got tons of ideas and really hope I can make them work here. I can't make a guarantee on updates but they should be much faster than they were with LTN.


End file.
